


pick a lock

by braigwen_s



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: What it says on the tin, regrettably.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari & Samuel Vimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	pick a lock

The Commander of the Watch and the Patrician of Ankh-Morpork stood before the lock.

“I don’t suppose you have a key?” asked Sam. “Know another handy entry?”

“I am afraid not,” said Havelock. Both looked at the look, then at each other, then at the lock again, then once again at each other. _W_ _hich of us will admit he can do it?_

Finally, Sam started forward – then started right back again, looking up at Havelock. Havelock waved a languid hand. “Do go ahead,” he said. Sam looked at him for another moment, shrugged, and, obeying orders, picked the lock.


End file.
